1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for aligning pipes and conduits using a laser, and more particularly to a laser apparatus mount including adapters and mirrors for pipe and conduit alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a great desire in the field of construction for pipes and conduits to be hung in an organized manner to save space and material costs. Persons employed in the construction field use all manner of devices to determine the proper length, angle, and placement of pipes, conduits, and other elements of building infrastructure, such as tape measures and bubble-levels.
Tape measures, levels, and other tools used in the field of construction are imprecise due to human error and limitations of the tools themselves. Tape measures, for instance, may produce inaccurate results at long distances due to bending or slacking of the tape. Further, using tape measures requires the user to hold the tape with one hand while marking a spot with a second hand. This often leads to imprecise measurements and markings. Similarly, bubble levels must constantly be placed and replaced to ensure a pipe or conduit remains level.
Laser alignment devices have recently been employed by construction workers and home decorators to align all manner of items, including pipes and picture frames. However, existing laser alignment devices are limited. It would be difficult or impossible to locate the dead-center of a length of pipe or conduit using a hand-held laser. Existing laser alignment devices designed to be placed on a pipe-end to provide dead-center positioning fail to provide a means to adapt to different pipe sizes and connection types. Further, existing laser alignment devices only provide single- or double-directional guidance. If an obstacle is in the path of an existing laser alignment tool, a user will have to resort to tape measures, levels, and multiple laser-placements to determine an optimal path around that obstruction.
What is desired is a laser alignment tool designed explicitly for pipes and conduits of any and all sizes and connection types, and which provides a means by which a user may determine a path around an existing obstruction with a single placement of the laser alignment device.
Heretofore there has not been available a system and method for aligning pipes and conduits with the features and elements of the present invention.